Gotham Has A New Queen
by PeachyPunk
Summary: This is how Harleen Quinzel became Harley Quinn. In Arkham Asylum, Dr. Quinzel is plagued by fainting spells when the Joker gets too close and personal. Both Harleen and the Joker are quite smitten for each other, but no one knows and they're not sure they are. Read to find out what happens with the dynamic duo.
1. Arkham Asylum

This is my first story ever. Please give me new ideas and helpful criticism about it. Story will be updated every three days unless told otherwise.

 **Chapter One: Arkham Asylum**

"Dr. Quinzel?" A concerned voice buzzes in my head.

I sit up groggily holding my aching head, "Yes?" I croak feeling a twinge of pain on my neck as if someone bit me.

"You've fainted. Do you feel alright?" A face comes into my vision. The face of one of the nurses at the medicine desk.

"I feel fine. Why did I faint?" I ask trying to recapture the events that happened before I fainted. Everything is clouded though... As if my mind didn't want me to remember.

"You... Uh... Maybe it's best if you went to Dr. Barette. And make sure the Joker doesn't bite you again!" The nurse says, slowly helping me to my feet.

"I'll go straight away. Thank you for the help." I say walking towards Dr. Barette's office quickly. I knock on the door softly.

"Come in Harleen." A husky voice rumbles behind the door.

I open the door, "How did you know it was me?" I ask, curious.

"Your heels are a dead give away when you are concerned. Please, sit and let's talk."

Sitting in one of the chairs, the cracked leather chaffes my thighs. "Nurse Bailey said you could tell me why I fainted." I lean forward getting straight to the point.

"Ah yes. Your fainting episodes have become quite common around here in Arkham. You do understand that if they continue I will have no choice but to suspend you for your own well being." He states furrowing his brow in the concerned look that Nurse Bailey gave me.

"Yes, I do understand, but I can't remember why I'm fainting sir."

"It's that damned Joker. He gets inside your head every time you have a session and over half of your sessions end with him putting you in danger. We've put him in solitary many times as you know, but you're drawn to him psychologically. You've admitted it during our conversations." He sighs heavily taking my hand. "I've decided to take him off your schedule. He's going to be treated by another psychologist. He's not good for you and he's even hurt you."

My memories flood back. I think back to when he laughed manically as he took a knife to my skin on one occasion. Later I read his journal I assigned to him.

 _I didn't mean to hurt her. She just kept struggling and I wanted her to stop. After I cut her I felt a prick in my side. I knew it was my special tranquilizer and I started to laugh in her ear. I knew she liked it because her eyes fluttered the way they always do when she's excited. Then she fainted! She does it a lot when I'm near. Funny Right? hahahahahahahahahaha!!! But then my head got heavy and I dropped to the floor. That was_ not _funny_.

"Dr. Quinzel?" Barette snaps his fingers in front of my face. I come out of the daze composing myself quickly.

"Thank you for informing me on the patient transfer." I strain trying to detach myself from the Joker as he is no longer my patient. I walk out of the office stiffly as I go to my office.

Slamming the door I break down. I sob violently knowing that the Joker won't stand for it. I sulk to my chair grabbing one of the Joker's old journals.

 _Talk talk talk talk TALK! That's all that she does! I can't stand it. I just want silence! Luckily I get to go to solitary after I write since it's mandatory. She got so excited today. I made her be quiet, too. I looked into her eyes and she didn't look away until a nurse ran down the corridor to separate us. I had never seen her so... lustful. I ripped away from our gaze to put her in a headlock. I was almost painful knowing that she wouldn't remember it. She fainted a few seconds afterward. I was about to be taken to solitary when Dr. Barette reminded them I had to write_.

Ive begun to feel more attracted to his oddly twisted way of thinking. His psyche is the most complicated and complex one I've ever encountered. Even after years of studying him I don't understand him. It's impossible. And so _intriguing._

The next few days are depressing as hell without the Joker. I hear his laugh on occasion causing me to feel lightheaded. The high pitched maniacal giggle echoes through my head everyday.

Dr. Barette calls me into his office a week after taking the Joker off my patient list.

"How are you doing?" He asks analyzing me as if I'm a patient.

"I'm fine. How's your new patient doing?" I ask very inclined to know how the green haired clown is.

"I wouldn't want to break a confidentiality agreement, but since he used to be your patient I'll tell you that he's becoming angrier. The change is unstable for him. I've had to call in extra security because he's actually killed two of his guards. I'm reconsidering letting him see you. I've made arrangements for you to speak with him this week in the common room or where ever he feels comfortable. Will that be alright with you?" He watches me to see my reaction. I keep a stone cold face.

"I think that would be good for his mental state. However screwed it may be." I say honestly estatic.

"I will confront him about it in todays session and ask him where he'll feel most comfortable. I'll get back to you on it tomorrow then you may pick a day."

"As soon as possible. Such as... Tomorrow?" I ask slowly.

"That seems wise." He stands up to walk me to my office.

"Dr. Barette may I ask you for something?"

"Sure?" The doctor looks at me quizically, waiting for me to ask him my question.

I sigh working up the courage. "I'd like to read his journals. To prepare myself. I'd like to his thoughts."

"I was already planning on it." Dr. Barette smiles leading me to the file room to pick up the Joker's journals.

I carry the six small journals back to my office. Dr. Barette had told me he'd send today's journal in the morning.

Once I get settled in my office I begin to read the one he wrote that day.

 _I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!!! I NEED OUT OF HERE AGAIN! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!!! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME FRESH AIR!!! I ASKED HER BUT SHE SAID NO. NO?!?!?! SHE SAID IT WAS A LIABILITY!!! THAT I WOULD ESCAPE. I would liked to have tried at least, BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT. I confronted her in the hall and asked her again. I used a different method by pulling her off to the side and flirting... I admit I'm attracted to her tremendously, but she knew all my tricks and wasn't having it. I pushed her against the wall growling, reaching for her keys, but I got tranquilized. Before I konked out I roughly bit her neck to mark her as my feelings have started to grow. She hit her head on the ground when she fainted. I wasn't able to help since I was going numb. I felt so trapped and helpless. I couldn't protect her from getting hurt. I need out._

I hold my neck where the Joker's mouth had been. I shiver putting the journal down. I pick up the next one after taking a deep breath.

 _HOW FUCKING DARE THEY! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO HELL FOR THIS. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THEY WOULD TAKE HER AWAY!!! THAT STUPID DOCTOR HAS NO IDEA WHO HE IS DEALING WITH!!! I'M THE FUCKING KING OF GOTHAM!!!!! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!_

The page is covered in crazy scribbles and the hand writing is messy and chaotic, but not as much as the next one.

 _THEY'RE SERIOUS!!! I HAVE SEEN HER EVERY DAY THAT I'VE EVER BEEN HERE AND NOW IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS AND THEY AREN'T RELENTING!!! IT'S DRIVING ME EVEN MORE INSANE!!!! I WANT TO FUCKING KILL SOMEONE!!! I HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN AWHILE!!! SOUNDS NICE!!!!! KILL KILL KILL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

It's very apparent that removing me as a constant in his life has affected him more than we all thought. I continue reading his other journals.

 _It feels nice to kill. All the blood gushing out is so calming. His screams were electrifying. It was ecstasy. Almost like_ sex _. I got my smile back which genuinely made me happy again. The last time I was happy in this shit hole was on Christmas just a month ago when I got to work in the kitchen. I was a helper and I got a knife which was what I wanted for Christmas. I also caught her under the mistletoe. I leaned in to kiss her but was stopped when the kitchen guard grabbed me for taking a knife. I couldn't help but stab him. I tried making a break for it out the doors, but sadly the nurse, Big Moo, stopped me and got me thrown in solitary._

I blush profusely having very mixed feelings on how much he was attracted to me and that I never caught on. I guess I put it off as him trying to escape since I knew I couldn't be with him.

A knock at the door startles me. I push away the journals before I say come in.

Dr. Barette walks in. "I've just finished my session with the Joker and he seems anxious for tomorrow. He wants to talk in the courtyard tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon."

"Are you sure it's wise for him to be outside?" I ask concerned that he may try to escape.

"It won't hurt any, it'll help actually. He has been asking to go outside for awhile now. That combined with you, might get him back under control. I'll leave you to the rest of those journals. I never read them actually. Waste of my time." He leaves and I'm left shocked and a slightly disgusted look on my face.

How can he not read them?

I grab the second to last journal ready to read it.

 _Harleen._

Seeing my name on the first line takes me aback.

 _I know you read my journals. If you can still read them this is for you._

 _I want to escape. Not just escape though. I want to escape with you. I know it's hopeless, but I just want you to know that all the times you've fainted that's because you aren't able to handle being so attracted to me. It sounds vain I know, but it's true and you know it. If we escaped together you'd never faint again. You'd be accepting toward the relationship. I'm so sorry I've hurt you. I don't mean to, but I get so angry. Not being able to have you is horrible. PLEASE think about it..._

 _Sincerely_ ,

 _J_

I sit in my chair staring at the letter "J" has wrote to me. At the bottom of the page is crinkled and spotted like it's been damaged by water. _Tears._ I think sadly. He cried over me because he loves me? I reach for the last journal.

 _Its almost been a week since I've seen you. Do you miss me? I hear your heels clicking in the hallway but I'm forced to stay in my room now because I killed another guard. He was really rude. I killed him with my pen... This place has turned me soft and I'm not liking it._

Adressing me in his journals is bold and almost compassionate. I grin as a plan forms in my head. Tomorrow, the Joker is escaping.

I head to work early today to make sure everything is in place. After I've set the escape route up I sit in my office waiting for J's journal from yesterday.

Dr. Barette walks in later through the open door handing me the last journal. "Are you ready for your appointment today?" He asks when I take the journal.

"Definitely." I state trying to push down my excitement. He leaves unable to see through my facade of fake emotions.

I try my best to not rip open the journal. I start to read hastily.

 _We're meeting tomorrow. I can't believe it. We get to sit in the courtyard even! I won't sleep tonight. I'm spitting out my meds so I can think clearly. Even though that's what I always do. I cant wait to see you. I'll be waiting as soon as I'm able to go outside. I'll see you then._

I jump up about to run to the courtyard, but I compose myself quickly. I walk through the asylum halls heading to the outside area thankful that it's near 2. If it was earlier the nurses would get suspicious.

I step out the door as a masculine frame with pale skin and green hair sits on the ledge of the stairs. He turns to see me. I walk over calmly as my heart chirps.

"Hello, J." I whisper which lets him know I've read his journals.

He grins staring at me. "Are our feelings mutual?" He asks desperate. He leans towards me smirking devilishly.

I nod slowly knowing he's talking about how attracted we are to each other.

"J, I know you want out and I've set up the perfect plan."

After much discussion J is content with the plan. I take out my small hand gun handing it to him quickly.

"You know what to do?" I ask a little doubtful of my plan.

"Of course I do." J says confidently.

Later that evening I wait in my office pacing ever so often. I here the first gunshot and run out looking for J.

He's standing there with a bloody grin on his face. He shoots all the guards without mercy. Dr. Barette runs into the hallway trying to sedate J.

"J! Look out!" I shout which distracts both J and Dr. Barette.

"Harleen, you need to get out of here! It isn't safe." Dr. Barette whispers over to me. To his surprise I walk over to J calmly.

"It is safe for me though?" I giggle like J. "The Joker is escaping. And I'm going with him."

Dr. Barette looks at me wide eyed. "You can'tbe serious! Get away from him!" He shouts holding up the tranquilizer gun. J shoots the doctor's hand. He cries in agony dropping J's special tranquilizers.

"LET'S GO!" He shouts grabbing my hand running outside. We race to my car and I let J drive as he knows where his hideout is.

Racing down the street I feel so alive. J is purely concentrating on getting to his hideout in Gotham. I sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Come on, we're here." J grins getting out of the car. People in the streets take one look and know to scatter. The street is cleared in seconds only for a few large men to remain in front of the high rise building. "Hey buddies. Guess who's back?" He smirks at his goons. Taking my hand he leads me inside to an elevator. We go up alone after J tells his goons I'm okay.

We reach the penthouse. J leads me inside happily. "Do you like my hideout? It's got the best view of Gotham." He leads me towards a wall completely made of glass.

"It's breathtaking." I say looking down at the big city. Even if it is a shit hole, it looks nice up here.

J pulls me to one of the couches in the middle of the room.

"Are you alright, Quinzel?" He asks checking my body for any bruises. I nod. Stopping at his bite mark he hums merrily. His icy fingers run along my neck making me purr. He raises an eyebrow liking the response I give.

He pushes me down on the couch as he suckles on my neck which has me moaning filthily. J growls animalistically as I feel his bulge press against my thigh. The coil in my stomach winds up as J slips my pants off. As he does I unbutton my shirt exposing my busty chest.

I feel J's wet kisses trail up my inner thigh, stopping at my wet panties. He slides them down excruciatingly slow. I whimper softly sliding a hand towards my folds.

J slaps my hand away murmuring. "Ah ah ah. Don't get yourself all worked up. It's my job to do that now." He tilts his head down towards my wetness. His tongue flicks out, licking my clit. I cry out arching my back not used to such contact. He kisses my pussy full on. I twist in utter pleasure.

"Oh god, J... It feels so good." I whine fisting his beautiful dark green hair in my hands.

"You like that?" J asks looking up at me, his eyes full of lust.

"Fuck yes!" I cry loudly as he twirls his tongue just inside my entrance.

"How bout we put something else in that wet hole so you don't get all tuckered out just by my mouth, hmm?" He asks pulling his pants and boxers down. He holds his long cock as it is already fully hard and thick

"Oh Harleen... You have no idea how many times I have thought of this..." J whispers lovingly as he gets on top of me.

When he enters me, I make the most animalistic sound imaginable. He winds his fingers through my tangled hair as he pushes all the way inside me.

"Please go gentle..." I ask J whispering in his ear. His slow thrusts answer me, but don't stop me from screaming in pure pleasure as J makes me feel completely whole.

J grunts softly as he speeds up slightly. J, being a well composed man, is having a hard time keeping his dignity. I see it in his face as he holds back.

I coo into his ear "J... There's no reason to hold back with me." He understands and soon his soft grunts become unchecked moans and growls.

I feel the coil in my stomach heating up as J bucks his hips wildly. I toss my head back panting heavily. I buck my hips in rythym to his thrusts making him go deeper.

I cry out. "J I'm so close!" My body shudders in pleasure making J howl as my walls contract around his twitching cock.

J quickens his thrusts bringing both of us to the edge. He leans down biting my shoulder hard as he cums inside of me. I cum within seconds of him as I gasp for air loudly. J kisses me deeply before picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom.

We lay in bed silent for a long time. A question starts to nag and pull in the back of my head. Soon I can't take it and sit up letting out an exasperated sigh. J runs his hand on my back.

"Is something wrong?" He asks sitting up next to me.

"I know everything about you. Except one thing." J's eyes rake over my own expectantly. "How did you become the Joker?"

J looks away collecting himself. "I jumped into a vat of acid with a grin on my face and a hope that it would kill me. It didn't though. I came out better. I crawled out with a whole new outlook on life... And a new mind."

I sit shell shocked. "I had no idea..." I whisper softly leaning over to hug him.

"You can be like me, too, you know..." J says staring into my eyes. All I see is desperation. A desperation for someone that's like him.

"How?" I ask quietly barely speaking. J looks startled.

"The acid vats are owned by Penguin. We go to him, ask, and I dunk you in." He says slowly making sure I understand.

"Let's do it." I say bravely. I get up to put my clothes on.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do it if you don't want to." He gets up pulling me into a loving hug.

"I'm sure J." I pull my clothes on quickly.

"Alright let's go then." J says after throwing some jeans and a open white button up. "But we aren't taking your rinky dink car. I have a motorcycle and I intend to use it." He grabs the keys and my hand as we head to the basement.

J hands me a helmet as he puts his on. I quickly put mine on climbing onto the bike with J. He revs it up making sure I hold on tight and we're off to the Penguin's acid factory.

Upon arriving Penguin greets J with a hug. "I thought you were done this time do for sure Mr. J!" Penguin squaks. I smirk at the name Mr. J.

"I'm here for the vats, Penguin... Are they available?" He husks in a low voice trying not to alert anyone around us as we walk through the factory.

"Well of course J... You aren't going back in are you?" Penguin asks concerned.

"No, not at all... My partner, Harleen Quinzel, is interested in it. So we may share a special bond." J says holdin my hand tight.

"Mr. J isn't she that psychologist over at Arkham?" I almost giggle when he says Mr. J.

"Yes, but after some time it was revealed that we have a strong affection towards each other. So if you don't mind... I'd like to make her like me... So we understand each other." J whispers furrowing his brow in a state of desperation.

"Right this way." Penguin leads us to a massive room filled with vats larger than a house.

J leads me to an open vat. My heart flutters and J recognizes I'm about to faint. "Are you sure you can do this? It's going to hurt and burn..."

I nod confident that I can. I become fearless as I step to the ladder that leads down to the platform sitting right on top of the acid. J, Penguin, and I climb down.

"Is she ready Mr. J?" Penguin asks as J prepares me.

"Are you?" J asks looking me up and down checking for any signs of doubt or fright. I nod knowing I'm in good hands.

"You may go on in now." Penguin states stepping back.

"I suggest slipping in Harleen... I had to dive and it wasnt very pleasant."

"When I come out I'll be a different person?" I ask looking at the yellow green acid.

"Correct." J says solemnly.

"Then I better start it with a bang... Mr. J." I wink and kiss him before running towards the acid. I dive in effortlessly as my giggle rings through the factory.

 _My entire body burns. I feel my sanity dripping off me like hot wax on a candle. I look at my hands. Pale as snow. Just like J, Mr. J. Mister J... Mistah J! I giggle creating bubbles in the acid. I get them back by sucking them back in bringing acid with them. Everything burns. I look up seeing the shadow of J... No, Mistah J! I swim up and up until my head breaches the surface and I feel Mistah J's strong arms pull me onto the platform._

"HARLEEN!!! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I hear a familiar voice screaming an unfamiliar name.

I open my eyes slowly as a green haired man shakes as he holds me. I reach a pale hand to his head petting his gorgeous hair. "Hi Mistah J." I whisper in his ear.

He looks up, tears streaming down his face, not knowing what to say.

"Who's Harleen?" I ask curious.

"She died. Who are you?" Mistah J asks me looking also curious.

"I'm Harley. Harley Quinn." I say to him grinning widely.

He kisses me with bruising strength. I hold on to him tightly as I kiss him back roughly.

"Harley... I'm so glad you're here now."

Mistah J mumbles into my white hair. I notice the blue and pink tips and smile.

"I'm happy I'm here now, too. Now let's get me into some better clothes." I giggle looking at my acid washed clothes that are barely hanging on by a thread.

Mistah J nods picking me up and walking out of the factory. He starts chuckling when we he outside. It's infectios and soon I'm giggling along with him.

"Two clowns. Together forever." My Mistah J coos and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Harley Quinn."

"I love you, too, Mistah J." I giggle back.


	2. An Old Friend and a New Enemy

Please favorite my story if you like it. Chapter gets a bit violent, but it's worth it to see the violent side of a good guy (hint hint). Next chapter will be published on July 15th.

_

 **Chapter 2: An Old Friend and A New Enemy**

I slowly walk into the spacious living room where J sits in his favorite chair. I start show off my new costume by twirling around. Mistah J claps and whistles as his eyes ravenously take in my body.

My hair is in braided pigtails that start near my ears and go past my chest. My outfit was tailored by the best in Gotham. With a little persuasion from my J of course.

My bubble gum pink and baby blue leather jeans hug my body. The tightness accentuates my big ass and thighs splendidly. The shirt is my favorite part of the whole ensemble. Especially designed just for me. Keeping the same colors just adding white as the base. All over, except on the different colored sleeves, is the word "ha" in Mistah J's scraggly hand writing. In my loopy, pretty handwriting is "Property of The Joker" on the front of the low cut shirt. I found the most perfect black stilleto heels that I trained to do anything in. With my lips dyed a dark red from the acid already I had no need for makeup so all I had to do was add a few pink and blue diamonds to my cheek just like a jester's.

"Now this is a treat..." Mistah J purrs pulling me into his lap once I walk over. "I love the jester diamonds."

"I know! Aren't they adorable?" I giggle merrily as he takes me to the bedroom to strip me of my gorgeous costume.

_

With my new mind I finally see how wrong everyone else was. Being insane is amazing! You're never alone and if I get bored all I have to do is tell Mistah J and we go have fun. Right now I feel extremely bored.

I walk into the kitchen where he's chewing three goons out. I listen in on it interested.

"I fucking told you! I hate vanilla! Now go out, get some chocolate fucking pudding, and when you come back I'm shooting all three of you and throwing you off the roof." The Joker growls pointing his pistol at the middle man.

They run out quickly toppling over each other. I giggle hugging Mistah J from behind.

"What was that about?"

"My goons are stupendously dumb! I asked them to go out and buy me chocolate pudding, but oh no they thought I said vanilla." He growls menacingly.

I kiss his cheek. "They're just big meanie heads... Puddin." I grin happy to find a new nickname for him.

"I like that." He laughs heartily. "Puddin!" He kisses me deeply while giggling. "Now what did you need, Princes?"

"I'm bored. I thought we could go have some fun on the town."

_

"Put your fucking hands up!" Mistah J screams to the bank occupants. I hold up double pistols smirking evilly as I stand next to him.

"Puddin can I shoot someone?" I plead pouting up at his stern face.

"Not yet. Shoot the person who moves first." He looks to the cowering people and shouts, "If anyone moves, my little princess shoots you square in the head! No mercy will be given."

I giggle merrily as I watch for any movement from the occupants. I ignore the banker J is growling at to go faster with taking the money out and putting it in the huge duffle bags.

I catch sight of a gaurd moving towards the door. "Don't be a hero, sweetie. You'll only get hurt." I whisper after walking over to him.

I shoot him with both pistols in the back of his head as blood spurts out onto my face. I giggle turning around.

"Such a pretty face." The Joker smirks admiringly at me as I saunter over.

"Are we almost done Puddin?" I ask pouting as I pet his chest with a pistol.

"Yes, princess. We'll be gone in just a minute."

We grab the money filled bags running out the back after shooting the bankers.

"Don't think you'll be leaving with that money." A dark, booming growl echoes through the alley.

Mistah J laughs as he locates the owner of the voice. "Well Bat, I think I will be leaving. Right now in fact." He slings his leg onto his motorcycle. "Come on Harley. Let's get out of here." I hop on quickly.

"That slut isn't happy with you, Joker." Batman growls ferociously. I look up at J as he trembles with rage.

"What did you call her?" He whispers glaring at the ground.

"You heard me. That slut! Will never be ha..." He's cut short as Mistah J punches him from his perch on the overhang between the two buildings. How he got up there is beyond me since he was just in my arms.

"Never call my Princess a slut! She is the happiest she has ever been with me and that will not be ruined!" He screams as his green hair falls raggedly into his eyes.

The Bat looks up at him smiling with a bloody cheek. "We used to be pals Joke. Don't you remember?"

"You betrayed me! You stole away my happiness and my smile! Jumping in that acid was the best decision of my life!" Mistah J yells and I become concerned and confused.

 _They were friends?_ I look at my sweet clown as he pants looking down at his arch enemy.

"Harley, start the bike." He growls before kicking Batman in the stomach. He groans in agony as J jumps off the balcony. He climbs onto the bike with me and drives away before his supposed old friend got up.

When we reach the hideout I see Mistah J wipe away angry tears as he gets off the bike.

"Puddin?" I ask him softly.

He turns to me slowly. "Yes Harley?" I almost let out an audible cry when I saw the hurt in his eyes. Instead I rush to hug him.

"That Bat is a mean man. His words don't hurt me." I say into his chest.

"I think it's time for me to tell you about my childhood... I never did discuss it in our sessions at Arkham." I feel him tense at the last word.

We head up to the penthouse. J drags me to the bedroom setting me on the bed. Taking a deep breath he begins his story.

 _Bruce and I were more than friends. We were brothers. I looked up to him as a role model. He was two years older than me. The two of us did everything together since he was an orphan. One day in our early teen years we were screwing around in the outskirts of town in the tall wheatgrass. Bruce tripped and I ran to help him, but what he tripped on was what made me stop in my tracks. Underneath his feet was a dead, naked man. He screamed and got up so quick almost fell back down. I had been fascinated by it. Bruises ranging from near black to light yellow tarnished the body from head to toe. His head was bashed in with dried blood covering it. When I pushed him over the other side of his face was cut into a gruesome smile. Bruce kept screaming at me to run, but I stared at the mutilated body as something changed in me that day. We never spoke of it again_. _Soon after our inseparable bond began to show cracks and we became distant._ _I began to kill the neighborhood strays to paint the smile I saw that day on my face. One day Bruce caught me as I was painting my smile. He screamed so loud it was annoying. When people came running and saw me they sent me off to Arkham Asylum until I was 18. When I got out I heard of this new Batman, but saught out Bruce immediately. We met at his inherited mansion and he showed me his collection of gadgets, rich toys, and last of all his costume. The thing that made him invincible because he could hide. Not from me though. He never was hidden from me and that made him scared. Underneath that bat mask he is just a coward. The day that gave me back my smile was the day Bruce and I became enemies. I was watching over the acid factory that I was a manager at when he barged in decked out in his cowardly attire. He accused my boss of changing people by throwing them in the vats, but killing them afterwards. Him and I got in a huge fight that got very physical. He called me a joke and a psychopath. I felt crushed and climbed onto the rail threatening to jump in. He spat in my face and repeated that I was a joke and with that I fell back hoping to die. When I was pulled out by Penguin I almost jumped back in. He gave me a mirror and told me my smile was back. Sure enough it was and I laughed and laughed._


End file.
